


Another Part of the Field

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Julius Caesar - Donmar Warehouse (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round Two, Theatrical genderswap, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: The ghost of Ceasar has appeared to meTwo several times by night -





	Another Part of the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



The games are done. To these  
Affairs of men I bid goodnight  
This _peace_ , this _freedom_ , wrought  
With bloody hands. Farewell! I loved you once.  
And cling to honour still. In this, I am myself. 

Am I no true man? Do I not bleed?  
Ah, Ceasar. It was not sickness  
Which guided my murdering blade  
And purged the state of Rome –  
Yet I loved you still.

Come. Lay your hand  
On mine. Your eyes, on mine. Your heart.  
Would you were yourself and not this shade  
Let us later meet again, that you might smile  
And swear you love me.


End file.
